


Seasons

by YourNarrator



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyo - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Nyotalia, One Shot, SuFin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourNarrator/pseuds/YourNarrator
Summary: Drabble. Agnitha wonders what her favourite season is.





	Seasons

“What’s your favourite season? Let us know for a chance to win—”  
“Oh! My favourite is winter! Christmas, my birthday, New Year’s, Christmas…” Tina interrupted the game-show host. She turned to Agnitha, “What’s your favourite season?”  
Agnitha looked down into her lap and thought, and thought, and thought.  
Spring? Flowers, post-Easter sales for chocolate, then getting very bad bowel problems after said chocolate. Tina showing her cute pictures of baby animals; dancing in the garden until they’re both dizzy; Luka’s witch ceremonies; Amelia’s dance battles. Watching Tina chase after Hana. Hana “giving” them Mother’s Day gifts. Picnics.  
Summer? Oh boy. Pride. Drinking. Absolutely sweltering. Stealing fruit from other people’s trees. Re-enacting scenes from Mamma Mia. ABBA themed birthday party. Tina playing with Agnita’s hair. Beaches! Sand in her toes, hair tied up whilst watching Tina running into the water with her favourite bikini on. Mm, with her tummy poking out.  
Autumn? Crunchy leaves and pumpkin flavoured everything. Tina begging Agnitha to let her decorate the house for Halloween, Agnitha having to cave in. Matching “scary” Halloween costumes that make Agnitha laugh. Scary movies and Halloween Town way into the night. Finally, being able to bust out their favourite wardrobe: Warm, woolly clothes. Amen.  
Winter? Tina being excited every single day. The house being redecorated completely. Tina’s very elaborate, probably eccentric birthday party. Agnitha putting the star on the tree because Tina is too short. Sapphic snow angels. Snow fights against Kirsten and Luka. Happy snowmen with their lopsided snow-dog. Christmas with eggnog and Tina’s big smile over socks and hats. Long hugs in front of the fire. Getting so drunk on New Year that neither of them can quite remember what year it is.  
Oh! She spent too much time thinking about seasons! Quick, Agnitha, quick! Give her an answer!  
“Summer.”  
“Oh! Yes! Because it’s Eurovision and pride and your birthday! Does late May count as summer anyway? How odd is it that my birthday and your birthday are exactly six months apart! Wow!” Tina rambled happily, sipping her coffee. She turned her attention back to the TV.  
Agnitha smiled down at Hana, who was curled up next to her.  
“One day, Hana, I’ll tell her.”  
“Woof?”  
“I’ll tell her… Summer is my favourite… because I’m a big perv.”  
“Woof!”


End file.
